complicated love
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: Lucy always love gray, but gray love erza who still love jellal even though his now a playboy natsu is always by lucy's side wanting to protect her, loving her dearly, but wait LUCY HAVE A FIANCE! WHO IS THIS GUY WHO WILL BROUGHT TEARS TO ONE OF HER FRIEND! graylu, nalu grayza, jerza,****? who is this mystery pairing? the 1st to 4th chap are a bit crappy but the others are okay.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail fan fiction  
lgray loves erza but erza love jellal, lucy love gray but she knew it was unrequited so as gray's friend she always give advices to him and help him even though its hurting herbut she not the only one hurting, natsu also, whenever he see her hurting he wanna punch gray but he cant for lucy.. just for lucy. BUT WAIT! LUCY HAVE A FIANCE?! WHO EXACTLY IS THIS GUY THAT WILL BROUGHT TEARS TO ONE OF HER FRIEND? R&R!  
GrayLu, NaLu, JeRza, GrayZa :"

title: "complicated love"

* * *

watashi no namae wa lucy, lucy heartfilia! 16 years old. I im a second year in fairy tail academy. i always love a single man named Gray but im only just a friend….. I can only stay by his side, back him up and….. support him for he love Erza one of my best friends well theres nothing I can do… they grow up with each other. Natsu, natsu is the only one whose always beside me and even when I cried in good times and bad times his the only one who'se there for me when I need it ahhh-haaaah~! My mind hurts just thinking about my love life!

* * *

lucy'c p.o.v  
"luce!"gray called me. Early in the morning his face appeared in front of me…. I don't even want to remember what I promise him… argghh! I hate myself! I'm such an idiot  
I turned around with a blushing face.  
"g-gray…."I nervously smiled at him.  
"yo, luce! The promise is true right? I'm not just dreaming that day, right?" he eagerly asked me.  
"ah….. ohh…. Umm…y-yes.." I said.  
_'I wish that he could forget that unintentional promise I made…. I just don't want to see his hurting face… but what I have done also gonna hurt me … I know.. yet..'  
_"yes! I'm so glad it's not a dream! When it's you, I know I deffinetly have a chance! Thank you luce!  
you realy are my best friend!" he smile at me.  
'ahh… yes… that's why… I'm willing to hurt myself just to see him smile….. even though its not for me…. Im happy….

-it all started last night-

"kriiiiing kriiiiing!" the telephone rang.  
one of our familiy's made answered the phone. "hello, this the heartfilia residence, how may I help you?" the maid ask the person over the phone politely.  
"ahh… ummm… t-this is ong of lucy heartfilia's friends… may I speak to her?"the person over the phone asked.  
suddenlng my pink haired maid/butler (kind of a butler..) snatched the phone away from the other maid.  
_'I think she overheard what the other person said… this'll be troublesome…'_ I put my hand on my face thinking what'll happen.  
"you may not speak to Hime! You're a stalker are you?!"  
"uhh… I'm gray though"  
"you sound too suspicious to-….. wait… GRAY-SAMA?! Im sooooooooo sorry!"  
'_heh! Again with this…- wait… g-gray?! Why the heck will he in this time of night?!'  
_"virgo! Can I have the phone?"  
"ahh, yes Hime." She bowed down politely and gave me the phone.

"hello, gray? Why did you call?"  
"L-lucy…. That's you right..?"  
"ah. Mm!"  
"could you meet me now in fairy academy?"  
"eh? Now? …..o-ok, but…."  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
"….a-ahh…"  
'_w-w-w-w-what am I blushing for?! He just called me out for something….'  
_"c-c-called…out…." I whispered to myself, while my face is as red as a tomato.  
_'no lucy…. He must have a problem… when I was talking to him… he has a hoarse voice, I wonder why…..'_

When our car arrived at the school, I look for gray. And there I saw him… standing. His eyes is full of sadness… almost like crying..

I run to him… but when he saw me he just averted his gaze.  
"g-gray… are you ok?" I asked him.  
_'really what a stupid question, lucy! You already know that his not okay and yet..'  
_"hey…." He said with a hoarse voice.  
"yea?"  
"sorry for calling you out late at night…."  
"ah.. yeah, it's okay."  
after that we had a moment of silence… I just can't bear to look at his face… his sad face…. Is what I hate the most…  
"umm….w-what happened?" I broke the silence between us.  
"lucy… you're my friend right?"  
"ahh…. Yeah, why?"  
"I-I just don't want to see her-…..erza's face like that.."  
"eh..?"_  
'w-what does he mean…..?'_  
"she always think of jellal… even though he left her.. even though he hurt her…. She still love him! And – I cant bear to watch erza make a sad face a depressed face..! I just cant….! Nee.. lucy…why doesn't she love me instead…? Why…?" I saw a tear drop down.  
"gray…."  
_'i-I cant watch him like this…. But why I feel like crying….it hurts…..for the guy you always love…love somebody else…much worst.. he love your friend…..'  
_" I-I got it… I'll help you…."  
_'its okay… just for that smile of yours…. Even if it hurt me… ill do it.. just for you to smile…'  
_"r-really….?"  
"mm…! I also dont want to see erza's sad face anymore…. Soo..yeah…I'll help you. I promise."  
_'wait…. WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DO?!'_

-back in the present-

"luce! 'you ok?" my pink haired friend asked.  
"ah… natsu… yeah, I'm fine" I faked a smile.  
natsu can easily read me just by looking at me, he knows everything I hide…. He even knows that I like gray..  
"you don't have to hide it luce.. It'll only hurt you" he said with such a concerned voice.  
"w-what… are you t-talking about…?" I lied.  
"luce…- its okay. I will not force you to say it…. Its just… I don't want to see you faking a smile…"

my eyes widen for what he said. His right…. I am faking a smile….  
I smiled at him, his time it's a real smile a smile of thank from the bottom of my heart and said the word…  
"thak you… natsu"  
"mm!well really now…. I don't know why you like that stupid iced brain!"  
"hahahahahaha! Wait…. Iced brain? Whats with that?! Hahahahahahahahahah"  
"haah! You finally laugh huh? Well that's good" he smirked.  
"eh..? oh… hehe~!"  
_' thank you natsu… even tough its only a matter of time.. you still make me smile no matter what…. Arigatou…hontoni…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! And here I gave you the chapter two of my story! :3

* * *

erza's P.O.V  
"hehehehehehehehe, oh jellal~!" a girl said.  
_'damn him….. after all we have been through…. He will just give up and become like this…..'  
_  
jellal Fernandez…. I wonder….. do you still love me….? You've change so much…. You even become the number 1 playboy in the school….. and…. Why didn't you answer my question…. Jellal…. What really happen to you…

jellal just came back from state…and when i saw him... his already change, We didn't see each other for 2 years already but… all I know is we love each other.. we kept our relationship even though his in states, yes we have a long distance relationship.  
well jellal's family is not a small deal… they're rich…. Hmmm his family is almost as rich as lucy's. well I don't need to compare everyone here in fairy academy, this is a school for the rich after all. Everyone here is a part of a high-class family. But when jellal came back… his different, His expressions change, his reaction change, his attitude change. Everything change about him. It seems like, his not the jellal I know anymore…. Because I know jellal really well.

-flash back-  
Well the three of us Gray, me, and jellal grow up with each other and then, natsu joined the group as well. At that time were kids its always the three of us together. Some say its hard to approach us but after some time theres a new boy he was new in town he transferred school, even though he don't want to, he left her best friend. That guy was SOO hard to approach his a cocky boy to. But we didn't mind that we befriend him. Well it's pretty much obvious who this guy is, right? The new guy is natsu, and her childhood friend is lucy. Natsu and lucy always keep in touch with each other. If they have a time, they will make an appointment and meet in some place. We all knew this because he is always blabbering about it all the times.

-another flashback-

"jellal…. You need to call me always, 'kay?"  
"mm..! off coarse I'll call you everytime!"  
"promise me that even if were not together you wont change…" I said while sobbing.  
"…mm! I wont change I'll be the same jellal that you knew. even if years have past I wont change for you… you know why?"  
"m-mm… b-because you love me.., right?"  
"mm…! that's right! Because I love you, erza. I love you."  
-end of flash backs-

a tear drop from erza's eyes as she whisper , "Jellel… you stupid liar…. I hate you… but still I love you…I'm like an idiot…"

"jellal~~~~! Please go out with me today~!"  
"hmm? Oh~ no problem little kitty. I'll go." He said as he near his face to the girl's face almost like touching her lips by his, and by that it looks like they're going all the way .

_'that STUPID JERK!'  
_"Sorry to disturb you from making out but… mind if you get a room? This is a school property not a hotel! And as a student council president I will not allow this indecent behavior in school!" I warned.  
"oh~? Or you just want to join us~, ER~ZA~!"  
I blush a little when he said my name.  
"…. Please don't say such DISGUSTING words. And also….. dont call me familiarly ."  
"Aww~, and why is it erza-chan~?"  
"oh please stop! Your making me vomit!"

"sight, anyways… please next time please do not do that in the school territory."

_'inhale…exhale…. No don't cry…. Your not weak erza….- but I… I hate it when he do that kind of things to other girls…. I don't even know if were done or what…..'_

after I was in the rooftop there I cried my eyes out. I was carefull so no one can hear me…. But there, stood a man..

"gray…"  
"erza…. Your crying again….what did he do this time? Kiss a girl until they drop?"  
"GRAY!" grays eyes widen.  
"stop... plese gray…." I said with a hoarse voice.  
"erza… I just don't get it…. All he have ever done was to only hurt you! Yet you still love him! Your being an total idiot erza-"  
I suddenly slapped gray both me and him was shocked from my previous action…  
"g-gray… I-I didn't… I didn't… m-mean it..I-I-Im s-so sorry…. I-I just don't know anymore…. Sorry….. I'm sorry really." my Tears started to fall again.  
"erza… his making you like this! Move on already! There are many other guys out there! Open your eyes! That's why I hate Jellal!  
I didn't mean to slap gray… I didn't… really…. I hate myself!

"gray…. Arigatou….demo…. gomen, I cant do that… I'm sorry."  
I run away… run away from gray.. run away from myself.… I want to run away from reality so I cant feel pain, sadness etc… i even slap gray… I want to vanish….!

jellal's P.O.V

its been such a long time since she last spoken to me…. The truth is I miss her… I want to hug her.. kiss her….but we cant be together…. My parents don't like her -off coarse she don't know that I didn't tell her… she will just be hurt. My parents told me that if I keep my relationship with her I can never go back in japan…. And I can never see her…. So I agreed… even though I became like this I'm okay as long as I can see her… me, being a playboy is a rebellion I guess, and also its a way of escape for me.. to escape reality…. To forget erza… I bet she already moved on unlike me huh….

"jellal~? Are you ok? Your staring into space….."  
"ah..? ohh… im sorry im not feeling well today.. im going home for now.."  
"eh~? No fun at all~!"

_' this is not good… I guess I wont last long in this kind of routine…. Even how many girls have I kissed, hugged etc. erza is still on my mind even though im making all of those things with other girls she the one I always think off… I'm just using those girls huh….. Im sorry though really..'_

* * *

_sorry guys if its short anyway pleas look forward to the next chapter! and also I'm sorry for all the typographical errors i made hahaha anyway please enjoy reading this :3 dont forget to R&R :))  
_


	3. Chapter 3

YOSH! Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy~! ^A^

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

"Natsu~~~!" lucy called me.  
"ah! Luce!" I waved at her with a usual grin I always do.  
"where did you go? I've been searching everywhere for you!"she pouted.  
_'kawaii…'  
_"…."  
"moshi-moshi? Natsu? You ok?"  
"ah… mm, I'm fine. But that aside… your in good mood today, huh? What happened?"  
"ah! Well today, gray asked me if we can have lunch together, and talk to each other."  
"hmm…. Well you know what will happen, right? Are you sure you still wanna go?" I ask worriedly.  
_'I can totally predict what will happen….'_  
"mm… I know, yet I still want to go! So I can spend time with him alone….together…."  
"okay…. If that's what you want…. BUT! I'll come too."  
"EH?! Why?! I'll be fine anyways!"  
"no, I need to protect you…. i will not let gray see your hurt…"  
"natsu….. thank you…. but, I'm really okay so….. bye. I need to go now."  
"but- wai-, lucy!"

- in the cafeteria-  
in the end… I ended up following them….  
"sigh…. I really hate going to the school cafeteria …. Because it doesn't even look like a cafeteria! It looks like a huge restaurant…"  
_'now, where to find lucy…..'  
_"ah! There they are!"  
I covered my face with the menu the whole time, even though many people are staring and giggling at me.  
"I can't help it, can I? I cant let myself be discovered..." I complain.  
as I watch them eat together, she seems pretty happy so I was a bit relief.. but I heard gray brought out the 'sensitive' topic . lucy's face change from a happy one into a sad face.  
"that jerk!" I was about to stand when lucy spoked so I stoped and listen to what the two of them are talking.

~lucy and gray's conversation~  
"lucy, you know it happened again… she cried again because of him.."  
"eh…? ….. ahh…. I-I see…." She said as she put on her sad face.  
"hey lucy, you said you'll help me. What will I do?"  
"ah… yeah… t-that's a good question…"  
"um… I was thinking of confessing…"  
"EH?!" she unconsciously stand from her seat as she bang the table. Many people are startled and stared at them.  
"E-eh?! You cant!"  
"huh..? why not…? I though you support me…"  
"a-ah… w-what I was trying to say is…. Y-you still can't confess yet…. She still loves jellal…s-s-soo you'll just be rejected…"  
"ah… i-I see…. Then what do I need to do..?"  
"a-ah….. l-let erza forget jellal…?"  
"HA! That a great idea! I'll do something to let her forget him and then make her fall for me! I like it thank you lucy! You're the best!"  
"m-mm…! y-yeah you s-should do that…"  
"eh…? Lucy… are you okay..?"

I didn't listen any more and stand up from my seat to go to their table.  
_'damn you gray… can't you see… she's about to cry!'_

Lucy's P.O.V

gray is so happy….. I should be happy for him….. but why..? I want to cry… someone…  
_' I don't want him to see me like this…'  
_"e-eh..? I'm fine… really…" I faked a smile  
"oh I see good then, lets eat!"  
oh no…. the tears…. Are gonna fall-

someone grabbed my hand and hugged me, in time whem my tears are about to fall. So luckily gray didn't se it.

_'this smell…'  
_"natsu….."  
"you idiot….! I told you I'm gonna come to…"  
"s-sorry…"  
"oi gray! Were going now! I'm taking her home!"  
"eh?! Lucy how about class…? Are you sure your okay…? If you don't I can excuse you… BUT not you flame brain!"  
"can't you see that lucy is not feeling well? Your really a natural airhead….and who you callin' a flame brain, huh Droopy-Eyes?!"  
"you wanna go squinty eyes?!"  
"natsu…. Let's go..." I tighten my hold on his shirt.  
"ah… mm.."

Normal P.O.V

*walking home*  
"natsu…. I'm sorry…."  
"It's okay already, besides he didn't see you cry right? His happy right? You should smile at least..."  
"But… I'm so selfish"  
"sight… it's not your fault lucy….."  
"Yes it is! I want him to be happy but I don't want him to be with erza! Why am I so selfish? Why can't I just let myself be happy because his happy?! I can't continue like this! I hate myself!"  
"It's normal, because you love him…. I'm like that too… I want her just for myself…. But she loves another man so I can only support her… staying by her side guarding her smile…. Even though it's still not enough for me… I endure it… as long as I can see her smile… as long as she's happy….."  
"natsu…."  
"lucy… in love… you really can't help to be greedy sometimes….. so it's not your fault… it's your feelings after all….uh… I suppose I should say… fallow your heart, do what you need to do.."  
"mm! thank you natsu…. I hope you are the one that I love… instead of gray…. Because you're always there….. Protecting me…. Making me smile…. Ahh~haa guess it can't be help"  
"yeah… I hope that the one you love to is me =… not that bastard" he wisphered..  
"hmm? You said something natsu?"  
"hmm…? Ohh! Nothing!"

Everyones P.O.V

*heartfilia's residence*  
"sigh….. I wonder what will be hime's reaction if she find out about this sooner or latter….. I'm worried…." Virgo said.

"well then Mr. Jude, Mrs. Layla , my wife and I need to go. We will just inform our son bout the engagement."  
"ah, we'll inform our daughter as well about this."  
"I hope they could meet soon, right Mrs. Layla ?" said the mysterious woman.  
"Eh. Me as well. I hope they will like each other."  
"well then goodbye. Have a nice day"  
"goodbye. Have a nice day too."

-to be continued-

* * *

that's it for chapter 3! It may be short but I hope you like it guess who is the persons talking with lucy's parents. Who is lucy's fiancé? Guess its already obvious though… anyway please look forward to chapter 4 =3 sore ja, mata ne.


	4. Chapter 4

lucy's P.O.V

when natsu and I arrived, we saw Virgo outside.  
"Virgo! Why are you staring into space? What's the matter?"  
"hime….your early today, eh. But please go inside… jude-sama and layla-sama are waiting for your arrival"  
"O-okay…."  
_'Why is she so weird today…?'_  
"Virgo... you sure that nothing happened…? Because you're weird today…you never stare off to space unless there something happened"  
"lucy, why don't you go inside instead. She said your mom and dad are waiting for you."  
"what about you? "  
"I'll stay here for a moment then go home."  
"oh, I see. Okay then. Bye!"

as I run towards the door, I saw my mom opening it. As if she already saw me, cause she's ready to welcome me.  
"Lucy, dear. Why are you here so early? You suppose to be in school…"  
"ah… erm… um…"  
"hahaha. I see, well anyway It's better to have you here early, me and your father have something to discuss to you."  
"eh..? What is it about, mother?"  
"You'll find out soon."

My mom lead me to fathers study.  
"eh… its been a while since I enter this room. Ah! Since I'm here I'll go borrow some books from father."  
"go ahead, dear. Your father is waiting inside."  
"ah. Yes."

When we entered the door father is sitting waiting for us.  
_'I think we're going to discuss something serious.'  
_"Um... Father, mother, may I ask why am I called here? What are we gonna discuss?"  
"Ah, Seat down first Lucy." My father said.  
"hai."

I seated down and their face turned serious.  
"Lucy, it's about your fiancé."  
"Eh…? Father what do you mean fiancé…? I never have one right…?"  
"Lucy… the truth is you are engage. we didn't let you know about it, but were planning to tell you"  
"…..s-since when….?"  
"Just now. His parents came over for the approval of your engagement."  
"Eh…?! Just now…? But father…. Why didn't you tell me about this?!  
"Because we knew what your reaction would be. That you won't approve it, so we didn't tell you." Father told me.  
"But….. I-I can't approve this….! I already have someone I love! and I don't want to be engage to a guy I don't even know and I don't love!  
"I'm so sorry, my dear. But please accept the engagement. You can't back out anymore…." My mom said.  
"But-"  
"your mother is right, Lucy. Accept the engagement; besides does the man you love, loves you back?"  
What my father my father have said struck me.  
"…" I didn't reply.  
"See Lucy? You will only hurt yourself. I bet whoever that guy is love somebody else, huh?" my eyes widen for what he have said.  
"…" I became speechless.  
"So I'm right? It's only a one-sided love. You should forget him, Lucy and accept the engagement. Oh right, you're engage already, so even if you don't like it, you can't do anything."  
"Jude! Stop it! Your over doing it!" my mother said to father.  
"Lucy dear…. Please just forget what your father has said… it's just, we don't want you to be hurt by that one-sided love of yours too….So think about it clearly, ok?  
"Yeah…. I-I'll go think about it….. if you'll excuse me… I'll go now…"

I walk to my room and think about it.  
_'My father is right… it's not like gray would love me back…he love somebody else…. He loves Erza…. I might as well accept the engagement… so I can forget gray…..but….it's still hard for me to do that…but… it's the only way though….'  
_"Maybe I'll accept it after all…..but… I don't even know the guy's name…."  
*knock, knock, knock* I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in…."  
"Lucy…? Are you okay?"  
"Mom…."  
"Lucy, I'm sorry, your father said things that hurt you, right…? But understand your father... he just wants you to accept the engagement, he never intended to hurt you…"  
"Mm… I know, mom. In fact…. What father have said is true." I shook head  
"Lucy, if it's true… then it hurts right now, right..? For the guy you love don't love you back…? Who is it by the way…? Is it… the gray guy..?"  
"gikku! W-w-w-w-what a-are you t-t-t-talking about, m-mother? I-I-I don't like gray! Were just friends! Besides! He…. Already love someone else…."I denied  
"so it is your _'friend'_ gray, the one you love I, mean. That must be hard…"  
"Mm…. it is mom…very hard…."tears suddenly fall out of my eyes.  
"It's okay, Lucy… there are many man out there who you can love, and love you back… you should forget gray…. I know, you know that he can't give back his love because he only sees you as his friend right…? As I was saying earlier… it'll be better if you forget your feelings for him…"  
"I-I know mom… I k-know…. But…. I-I can't….. I-I don't want to…. I-I-I…I don't know what to do…. I-I-I… I'm so sorry… I'm so useless…"  
"sight…. Okay… okay…. Stop crying and take a rest now…. It's already late… Lucy, remember this, you shouldn't cry over some guy okay..? and you shouldn't blame yourself either. It's not your fault that you like him, right? Now smile for me."  
"Mm…! T-Thank you m-mom... I-l'll take a rest now…. G-good night…" even though my tears are still flowing I smile and thank her.  
_'Maybe mother has realize that I don't want to talk about it anymore…'_

Natsu's P.O.V

When lucy went inside I asked Virgo something.  
"Oi, Virgo what's going on?"  
"natsu-sama. I'm very sorry but this matter does not concern you. "  
"Yes it concerns me! I'm Lucy's friend after all… now tell me, what's happening? What are they going to discus? Is it a serious matter"  
"…. Natsu-sama…. You ask too many questions."  
"just hurry up and answer the!"  
"hime will be engage… I'm worried for her. They are discussing this matter inside right now."  
"what did you say?!"  
"they didn't tell this to hime, because they know that she will not allow it. But jude-sama already planned this engagement long ago, or so I know."  
"you know all of this the whole time….?"  
"iye… I just know it recently."  
"lucy will definitely not approve this!"  
"no, I don't think so, because a person's feeling of wanting to forget someone or something is strong."  
"w-what do you mean…? It can't be right..?"  
"natsu-sama, I'm aware of your feelings to hime. I know it will also affect you.. but who will be affected the most is hime herself, am I right?"  
"…. Yeah, you're right…. But still.."  
"You also knew right? That hime is broken hearted because of gray-sama. I also have a feeling that hime want her feeling for gray-sama to vanish. But there is only one way right, natsu-sama?"  
"Y-yeah…. The only way is…. for her…. To accept the engagement….."

My eyes widened when I realize that, that is the only way.  
"Virgo, do you know the name of the guy…?"  
"I'm afraid not, I only know his face because of the picture layla-sama has shown us..."  
"Can you describe what he looks like..?"  
"I just glance at the picture for a couple of minutes so I don't actually remember his whole appearance but I recall he has a blue hair and a strange reddish marking/tattoo under and above his right eye, and a very handsome face."  
"strange reddish marking/tattoo in his face….."  
"ah, and also, layla-sama mention that he is studying in your school."  
"!" I was shock and speechless when Virgo said that.  
_'w-what if it's….. jellal….'  
_"natsu-sama, do you know who it is?"  
"Sort of, I-I'm not sure though, but it maybe him. He fits perfectly to the image that you described…. but... I'm still not sure so I'll just ask Lucy tomorrow…. Thank you by the way, for letting e know this."  
"It's no problem, I only did it for hime."  
"Yeah, yeah. Bye."  
"Have a safe way home, natsu-sama."

_'I have a bad feeling about this….. why did lucy have to be engage?!'_

*back to Lucy's P.O.V*

my mom came by earlier and place something on my desk. Maybe she thought I was asleep and didn't want to disturb me so she just place it there.  
_'I still can't sleep….'  
_"it's 2:00 am already…? Anyway I wonder what my mom place in the desk."

I got up from bed and walked towards my desk. What I see is a white envelope and a paper.  
"oh, there's something written in it…"  
_Lucy,  
this is the picture of the guy you were engage with! A very handsome man indeed! I'm sure you'll like him! Oh, and his in the same school as you! I'm sorry I forgot to give it to you earlier so I planned to give it to you this time but you were sleeping so I just place it in your desk.  
_"I said I'm still thinking about it… but it looks like I already accept it…." I said while I sweat droped._  
_I opened the envelope and what I saw shocked me.  
"I-it can't be…"  
my hands were shaking while holding the picture.  
"jellal…."  
I was thinking of what will be the reaction of erza when she find out about this…  
"w-what should I do….? more importantly… what if erza know this…her heart is already chrushed by jellal…. I can't let it be crushed again….but-... I-I don't know anymore…." _  
_

* * *

-the next morning-

I can't sleep at all last night. I am still thinking of what will I do.

"Luce!" natsu called me.  
"OI! LUCE!"  
"LUUUCCCYYY!" natsu shouted.  
"… ah… natsu… o-ohayoo…" I said with a very tired and sleepy tone.  
"What's with you?! Are you ignoring me?!- wait…. What happen to you… there's a dark layer under your eyes"  
"ahh... I didn't sleep last night….." I said while yawning  
"your thinking about your fiancé…?  
"ah…mm… how did you know…?  
"Virgo told me… hey, are you planning to accept the engagement proposal…?" he ask, worriedly.  
"It's already approve natsu… it's not a proposal anymore… all our parents need to do is for us to know and accept it… though…..I-I don't know what to do …. I-I'm…. Still thinking about it….. but… I-I'm having a hard time…."  
"Hey. Tell me exactly who he is…. It not j-" I cut him off.  
"If… if you're going to say jellal…. Then yes…it is him… that's why I'm having a hard time….. erza will know about it soon to… it will hurt her to…. I-I don't know anymore!"  
"I-I am right….." his eyes widened and his trembling. "Lucy, I cannot let you be engage with him! He-he… his playboy for goodness sake! And what's more…. You're also right it's only a matter of time…. Before erza find out…'  
"n-natsu…" I grab his shirt at the back. "w-what should… I do..? I-I don't want erza to hate me….. I can't also say no to the engagement…. I-I… what am I suppose to do…..?"  
"…. I….don't know….. Even I… don't want you to get engage…."

as natsu and I walk towards our classroom, we saw gray and Erza on the way.

"oi! Erza! Ohayoo!" natsu shouted. I just smiled at them, still thinking of what will happen.  
_'great! Early in the morning saw the two persons I don't want to see right now! Am I cursed or something?! Why does faith hates me?!'_  
"Ah, natsu lucy. Ohayoo! It's been a while since we're all together." Said erza.  
'Well she is right…. I can't possibly avoid them…. We hardly been with each other… I missed them too…'  
"y-yeah….. it's because your too busy. Being a student council president is not that easy, huh" I finally talked to them.

I decided to temporarily set aside my problem and have some fun with them. But I can't help to feel scared and nervous of what might happen…

during our break we all eat together.  
"oi Lucy…" gray whispered to my ears. I blushed crimson red.  
"w-w-w-w-w-w-what?!"I said.  
"shhh! Hey, I'm planning to do what you said to me latter. Support me okay?"  
my eyes widened in shock natsu saw this.  
"o-okay… good luck…"  
"yeah." He smiled.  
_'I totally forgot what I said to gray last time…!here it goes again… I can't help being jealous of erza…. Gray is willing to do anything for her…..'  
_I stood up and said to them "guys… I'm so sorry but I still need to do something… I know that were not togheter all the times…but I got to go….so sorry , let do it again next time….!" I lied. I know natsu saw through me, because he looks like he wants to kill gray, but he let it slide this time.  
I look too them and wave my hand then run outside.

"I want to forget…! I want to forget these feelings…!" I said as my tears flows down. thinking that if i accept the engagement i can forget him but another pained my heart thinking of erza's crying face.  
at that moment I didn't realize that someone is watching me that time….

* * *

**okay, I'm finally done! I hope you like it.**

**who is that someone watching Lucy? what will Lucy do? accept to forget or decline without regret? What is the reaction of Jellal when he find out about the engagement? Will he agree? what will happen to Erza and gray's relationship….?**

** All of that will be in chapter 5~! Please look forward to it! don't forget to read and review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waaaaah~~! It's been a while since my last update~~!**  
**Sorry guys ^^' writers block has hit me so… teehee~ anyway!**  
**Here's Chapter 5 guys! I realize that I never made a P.O.V of gray, so….. Here it goes!**

* * *

Gray's P.O.V

"I want to forget….! I want to forget these feelings…!" Lucy said as she continues to cry. I followed her when she runs out of the cafeteria, because I think she seems different. And when I arrived she is already sobbing and saying something. I tried to approach her but she suddenly said something.

"Whatever happens, he will not recognize me…. My parents were right… I'll only hurt myself…" she said that while still crying. Then suddenly, I notice how lonely her eyes were… it's lonely, yet so beautiful… it's so touching… I admit that she has put me into daze.

I blink once, then twice until I realize what I have said. _'What the heck am I thinking?! Lucy is a friend! Why am I so dazed by that?! Something's wrong with me today….'_I said to myself while blushing.

As I go near to the crying Lucy; I know it's wrong but, I can't help to admire her. She's crying beautifully, it somewhat makes my heart a beat. *throb*

"eh…?" I said as I realize that my face is slightly blushing. _'Wait! What was that 'throb' for?! I definitely need to go, and take a rest after school!'_

As I approach Lucy, She is saying something I don't quite understand but, when I finally got near her, it hurts me when I saw how much pain she's having right now. "Lucy…" I called her name. She looked at me with shock, "what are you doing here… gray…?" she asked. I scratch my head and said "I-I didn't mean to pry but, your acting weird so I decided to follow you… uhh… erm… why are you crying?" I asked.. "…" she didn't answer me. As her bangs hides her eyes, I still can feel that right now those brown eyes of hers is somewhat suffering something.

_'It's my first time seeing her like this; Lucy is always smiling but, now I can only see tears and sadness in her eyes. Is she always feeling like this…? Under that smile of hers is a bunch of tears…yet despite all that… I didn't notice anything…'_

"u-umm… I-it's okay if you don't want to tell me, it's just…your always there for me. So tell me if I could do something-"I didn't finish what I was saying because she suddenly said something.  
"NO! I can't even do something then what can you do?!-"she stopped and silence filled the air.  
"I-I'm s-so S-sorry…. I-it's just….. I don't know what to do….sorry... Gray…" she said  
_'Lucy… It's the first time I saw her get mad…"  
"_Lucy…" I whisper loud enough for her to hear it.

I realize something, that there is someone watching us. But when I looked at our back he's not there anymore. _'Well, that's weird… I was so sure that someone is watching us though… forget it… more importantly…'_

"Lucy. I'd like to ask something."

Jellal's P.O.V

I was shock when I heard the news from my mom.  
"Jellal, we'd like to talk with you." my mother said to me. I was curious of what is it about so I followed her obediently (normally I wouldn't do that, I never listen to them. It's their fault I can't be with Erza.)  
We proceed to the living room were my father awaits me.  
"Hmm…. I see, you didn't go to school again, huh? It's been 3 days already! What is your problem, Jellal?!" he shouted at me. I sighed and then faced him and said, "haaa…. Is that all? I took all the trouble to go here and you'll just say that? I'm gonna go. You're wasting my time." I sighed. When I was about to leave our leaving room, my mom stopped me.

"Jellal! Where are your manners?! Your talking to your dad right now! At least respect him." My mom said. I faced them and said "'Respect'? Sorry but I don't know that word anymore, I wonder why." I replied. "Jellal….-". "Oh! I remember now! It's because of you and your selfish reasons, right?"I smile but behind that smile, they can see the hatred in my eyes. "…" they didn't reply especially my father. I let out a smile "heh." Then turn around. But my father spoke. "Jellal. We'd like to talk to you… about something serious." At that time I saw my father's serious face. I saw how serious it was so I stayed and listened whit my back facing them. Didn't turn to face them and then said "what is it about?"  
"It's about your fiancé." when my dad said it I suddenly turn around and faced them; my eyes slightly widen in shock but I tried to keep my cool so I said, "fiancé? Ha! Are you joking me? First of all your against me being with Erza, now your engaging me to someone I don't even know?" I said.  
"It's not like you don't know her. She's from your school too. She's beautiful, kind, and more importantly, her social standards is much higher than that Erza girl of yours." What my dad said made me angry, I want to shout at him, curse him, but no voice come out. I just stayed silent.

"Why…? Why do you hate Erza for me? She…- forget it." I said while I scratch my head.  
"oi! What was the name of the girl?" I ask them rudely. "sigh, Lucy…. It's Lucy Heartfilia. She has a very beautiful name right? Well she _is_beautiful after all." my mom said. "What…?" I said.

'_Lucy…..? Isn't that girl... One of Erza's best friends….?' _That girl, I just saw her with Erza sometimes though, I never really talk to her. Well she is beautiful but, for me there is no other beautiful girl but Erza._  
_  
"You know her already, Jellal?" he asked me. "No. I don't." I walk out of the room without saying "goodbye", as I walk out I said to myself "she won't accept it…. She won't accept it right…? ... I need to see for myself…." I said it low enough for them not to hear.

~The day after~  
I woke up early to go to school. Even though I don't want to, I need to know something…  
"Sigh…. I'm still not in the mood to go to school though…" I sigh while I'm entering the school grounds.  
"AH! It's Jellal-sama!" the girls gathered around me as I gave them a forced flirty smile while they go 'Kya, kya~!' over me. They follow me everywhere I go…..

"ah…..!" I stopped and look blankly at a certain girl. The only thing on my mind was, _'ah…. Her scarlet hair really suits her…. Erza…. She's… really beautifully even in the morning…' _I continue to stare at her blankly without her noticing me. It hurt me a little when I see her that morning with Gray. I really want to go over them but… I can't…

"Jellal-sama…? Are you alright?" one of those fan girls of mine asked.  
"eh…? A-ah… yeah.." I replied. Then when I look at Erza again, she was talking to Natsu, and a certain blonde girl…. with Gray.  
_'hmm… so that's Lucy, right …? I wonder why does she look hurt to see them Erza and Gray I mean'_ I shake my head and walked away, while Erza didn't notice me yet. I don't want her to see me like this.  
"Jellal-sama~ are you free this break time~?" She said as she clings onto me. As I let her cling onto my arms I said, "I'm afraid I'm not. I _need to do something _later. Sorry, my Kittens." I winked at them then entered the classroom. While I was entering I hear them said "Eh~~~! Mou…. Jellal-sama, yourno fun at all~!" I just wave my hand at them then close the door of our room.

During our break I followed the four of the in the cafeteria. "heh. She's having fun, huh." I said.  
_'Maybe she already forgot me… well that would be great…'_ I continue to stare at them while I notice that everyone is smiling except for Lucy. She was just staring at Gray and Erza with a sad eye. _'hmm? That's strange; a while ago when gray suddenly talked to her she looks fine. She's even blushing that time'  
_then I glance at Gray he was having fun with Erza; well I know that Gray have a special feelings for Erza since where children. Then finally a thought came up to me. "oi-oi-o…. don't tell me she likes gray.

I was shocked when she suddenly got up from her chair and wave them goodbye. Until, I decided to follow Lucy. She was running; it feels like she wanted to run away from something, but she can't.  
When she stopped I hide behind the tree nearby. I heard her sobbing—well my consciences were saying "go and comfort her" but I can't go out yet. I heard her said something to herself. She keeps repeating the word "I want to forget. I want to forget this feelings." I'm amazed because despite that she's crying she's doing it beautifully.

I notice someone standing there, it's gray. he was standing there watching the beautiful blond cry in dazed. When he snapped out of it he quickly approach the crying blond. I heard some off their conversations but, I decided to leave. I know that gray feels someone is watching them.

While I was walking in the corridor, "so… that Lucy… I think were the same…" I said as I realize something. _'Now that you think about it… when she was running I notice that she somehow wanted to run away from something… just like me… maybe she wants to run away from her feelings. Maybe she's feeling something she doesn't want…?' _  
"but, that girl… she's really suffering though…" I whispered.  
_"I want to forget…! I want to forget these feelings…!" I remember her said something like that.  
_"hmm… 'Forget' huh…? Maybe she'll accept the fact that were engage after all." A chuckle come out of my mouth as I proceed to our classroom.

Lucy's P.O.V

I'm still shock about the fact that gray followed me here. At that time all I can do is to cry.  
The moment that I saw him the words that I wanted to say was '_Why did you follow me? I don't want you to see me like this'_ but I couldn't say it. All I knew was… It's not right to get my hopes up… there's no special meaning why he followed me after all. _'so, please don't let me misunderstand…'  
_  
"Lucy. I'd like to ask something." He said to me. I can tell he is serious so I have no choice but to listen to him.  
"w-what is it…?" I ask as I calmed down a little. But I can still feel the feelings of jealousy and guilt  
"I want to ask…. What do you want to forget…? Lucy you can tell it to me. I am your friend. I'm sure I can do something to help yo-" I cut him off and said, "You can't do anything! I already told you…. You can't do anything… you can't…" I said. "Lucy… -, sigh… ok. But would you mind telling me what your problem…is?" he said. His voice is so gentle that I could melt. "eh…?" that's the only word that came out of my mouth. "Because! Even though were friends you never told me anything…" he said. My eyes widened for a second.

_'Don't… please don't make me misunderstand…besides… I don't need to tell you right…?'  
_"A…a-after I tell you, what will you do?" I said to him in reply. He didn't answer.  
"Besides, gray… you don't need to know…-" gray cut me off. "It's better if you share your pain to others! You will lessen the burden in you! So… that's why… I'll listen to you, Lucy." Gray said. I became speechless and then smile… a smile with a mixture of pain and a little bit of happiness.  
"Sigh… thank you… gray…" I said. "No problem. You always help me after all!" he smiled at me then said, "So, let me hear your story."

* * *

"um… what do you want me to t-" he cut me off and said, "I told you I want to know your problem. And why are u crying." He said. "o-okay…."

"you know… I'm really stupid…to fall in love with a guy who loves somebody else I mean…" I faked a laugh. "Lucy…- continue." He said. "mm…! I… I'm quite lost actually…. I'm willing to help him and hurt myself just to see him smile… even though that smile is not for me… as long as I don't see him sad I'm fine… that's what I thought … I thought it will all be okay… I thought I can carry all this unwanted feelings alone… I thought I can smile happily in front of him… no, in front of them… the two of them I mean." I never realized that my tears are falling. It shocked gray to see me like this. "Lucy…. You're…crying…" he said. "Eh…? A-re…? Again….? A-any way…. I'll continue…" I said as I wipe my tears.  
"Right now… I hate myself… whenever I see them together…. Whenever they smile to each other… I always get jealous… I don't want that feeling…. Specially, she's… a friend of mine… I'm not supposed to be feeling jealous…! But I can't help thinking that way… sometimes I said to myself "why…? Why can't it be me that he loves instead…? Why is he still loving her even though he already knew that she doesn't love him because she love someone else…. Why does he keep hurting himself…?" that kind of though always come to my mind that I can't help feeling guilty. That's why… I want to forget…! I wanted to forget my feelings for him-"he suddenly hugged me. "Lucy… I'm so sorry. I never realize that your suffering so much…. And yet… i… I still asked for your help… sorry…" he said. "nee, Gray… do you know that there is still a possibility …a small possibility that I can forget him…" I said hugging him back.  
"eh…?" he said as he loosen his hug. "my… my parents engage me to someone…. And maybe…. If I willingly agree and accept the fact that I'm already engage…. Maybe… I can learn to love him…. Or… it can help me move on at least…" I said faking another smile.

"eh? You're engage…?" he asked. "Mm…. but… If I willingly agree to be married to him…. I will hurt my friend… the girl that the one I love, love the most. I'm really at lost…. I don't know what to do… if I accept…. I will hurt her. Off course I will also be hurt because she is one of my friend… but my heart will definitely be crashed if I see him hurt because of her crying over the guy I'm engage with… but if I will not agree… I will always feel this way… I will just hurt myself…. And the other people around me…" I said. Gray patted me in the head and said, "Don't worry. One day, surely… you will find your answer. But just remember this, in making a decision you cannot help to hurt someone… even if you don't want to. Because… all our decisions have its own consequences right?" he smiled at me warmly as he try to comfort me. "Gray…" I said. "Oh. And also, I almost forgot. You don't need to help me anymore with Erza. I will do it myself. This though just came up to me. I'm sorry Lucy… for not knowing what your problems are and asking you to help me." My eyes widened. I got scared a little because he might do a reckless act. For example, confessing. "J-just tell me what you are planning to do…. O-okay…?"  
"yeah." He smiled. "I-I need to go….. Bye…." I run away again thinking

_'I will… find the answer….. One day…. Surely…. Thank you…. Gray….. But….'_

◘to be continued…◘

* * *

**Minna! Gomen ne. I said that in the next chapter I will show you what will happen to the relationship of Erza and Gray but, I realized that If I do that the story will fast so I decided not yet to put it.**  
**Sorry too for updating so late…. TT_TT" as I already said writers block occurred to me so….. I became lazy to update…. ^^' but I'll try my best to update a longer story ^^**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Minna oyasashiburi desu! eto… toriaezu, anata no suteki na reviews arigatou gozaimashita! :3  
soreni honto ni gomenasai deshita! For my late updates that is…  
and for that I will make longer chapters to make up for those long updates!

dewa! chapter 6 no dozo! Please let me know what you think and what I need to improve :))

Natsu's P.O.V

_'Lucy… I wonder if she's okay…?' _I said to myself.  
If Gray didn't stop me, I already followed her but, at that time….  
I think it's the first time Gray sense what Lucy is feeling so I let him follow her instead… is that a mistake…?

◘Flash back◘

"hey, is Lucy okay? She's weird today." Asked Gray as he continue to stare at the running figure of Lucy.  
"You're right, Gray." Erza agreed. "Natsu, do you know something?" then she ask me with a threatening voice.  
"W-What are you talking about…? S-she is acting like her usual self right…?" I nervously said as I Sweat drop.  
"Are you sure, you're stupid after all." Gray said.  
In my annoyance a vain pop in my head, "What did you said you moro-!" I stop then look at him. He was suddenly spacing out. "Oi. Are you listening to m-!" once again I stop because he suddenly run outside following Lucy while saying,  
"There's no way She's alright! She's definitely weird today!"

When he's about to run I stopped him by gabbing his left wrist then said, "If you follow her, what will you do?" I ask with a serious tone on my voice.  
_'What the heck?! I will not let you see her….! I know she's crying right now…! Beside you're the one who is causing her to suffer!_ You can't do a thing idiot!'I said in my mind.  
"What will I do? Help her of course! I'll help her with her problem… well whatever it is…. I'll be there for her!** I AM HER FRIEND**." He run and run wanting to catch up with Lucy. I never got the chance to chase him anymore.  
"Yeah, it'll be good if you're just a friend to her…. But…." I whispered with a face full of worry.  
"He's unbelievable! He doesn't even know a thing…! He doesn't even know her problems! He doesn't even know what's happening to her…. Yet… yet…" I said.  
"Natsu… could you tell me what's happening? It looks like I'm the only one who's left out." Erza said.  
"… There's nothing to know about actually." I lied. "It's just Lucy is not feeling well, that's all..." I lied again. I don't know If she knows I'm Lying or not but I can't tell anyone about what's happening, especially Erza.  
'_I'm sorry, Erza.'  
_I heard Erza sigh then talk, "oh, I see. Well how about this, do you still love Lucy?" she ask as she drop out the topic.  
"wah-?! How the heck did you know that?!" I said blushing as red as a tomato.  
"Well we know it since childhood that you love Lucy. That is why I'm asking you if you still love her. Well your over protective towards her." She said.  
"yeah, to be honest I still love her… but… all I can do is protect her… to stay by her side helping her… but to be in a relationship with her… is the only thing I can't do…" I said with a very sad face. I never make such faces in front of others. _This is the first time…_  
"hmmm… so even Natsu can be depressed over such things!" she giggled. "But, wouldn't it be better for you to be honest to her? I mean, for you to tell her your feelings towards her." She said.  
"Well… I would do it if I could… but, I'm afraid…. though I don't know why I'm afraid…" I said scratching the back of my head.  
"Maybe… you're afraid to ruin your relationship. Your afraid that if you confess to her, you can't stay by her side anymore, because your best friends after all. It'll be hard if you fall in love with your best friend right?" she said. I can see she understand me better than I understand myself.  
"Yeah… maybe your right… haha…" I faked a laugh. "But… I can't be honest about my feelings towards her… because first of all…. I know I don't have a chance… second of all…She loves a man that don't like her back… she always have the feelings that she don't want… so I need to stay by her side protecting her…and third of all… she…Lucy… have a fiancé … she also have a problem about it so I have to stay beside her… although it's not enough for me to be happy…. As long as could see her smile… that's enough for me…" I continued.  
"oh… I never thought Lucy have a fiancé … even though she loves someone…" Erza said.  
"Yeah… She is now lost if she would agree on it or not… but… whatever choice she would choose it would hurt her and the others around her… I also know that… Lucy wanted to forget the man he loves so badly… I just don't know what I can do to help her… all I can do is to watch her cry…. I'm so useless…"I said as I faked a smile.  
"Heh! What are you doing? Your just thinking about yourself and not Lucy at all!" she said. Erza stood up and point a finger at me.  
"Natsu! There is no time to be depressed! You said Lucy wanted to move on right? Then why not help her move on?" she suggested.  
I sweat drop then asked, "W-what do you mean…?" Erza sigh and said,  
"What I'm saying is, confess to her. Lucy wanted to move on and you'll be the one who will be helping her. And also, there will be a big possibility that she will fall for you, right?"  
My eyes widened for what Erza said.  
_'She may fall for me….?'_ I asked in my mind.  
"Erza, there's no way that will happen! Besides I don't really get i-" Erza didn't let me finish.  
"sigh, Natsu…. I can't believe you're still an air head! It's just like hitting two birds with one stone stupid! You confess! You help her move on! She'll fall for you! Done" Erza said.  
I sweat dropped, "Erza… I get it already- and I'm not an air head!" I protested. "Beside… were not really sure if Lucy will accept my feelings right? We should consider hers to." I continued.  
"And what if she said 'yes'? You know… nothing will happen unless you try Natsu." Erza patted me on my right shoulder then smiled. "Why don't you try it first?" she said then waved me goodbye.

I stood there thinking of what Erza have said.  
_"It's like hitting two birds with one stone stupid!" "Confess to her" "nothing will happen unless you try Natsu." _Those words that Erza have said kept spinning inside my head,  
"ARGHH! I'm using up all my energy to think! I never use my mind for thinking-! Ah.. I mean… I can't think this much!" I complaint, I totally forgot that I'm in the cafeteria. What's worst is I'm alone! Many people are laughing! Maybe their thinking that I'm nuts!  
'_Ahh-! My reputation! It's ruined!'_ I shouted in my mind.  
I run out of that freaking cafeteria and go back to our classroom.  
I sat in my seat near the window. As I look outside viewing the large oval of our school, I kept thinking of what happened to Lucy and Gray.  
*oval-uhm... It's like a large garden in school. (Well that's how I describe it. :3)  
"She's not here yet huh…" I say while my chin is resting in my palm. I ruffled my hair trying to stop thinking stupid things, but I can't. I sigh, I rested my face on the table and said,  
"I wonder what happened to them…" I fell silent for a moment.  
"What if I confess..? Nothing will change right…?" I said blankly.  
"well, what do you want to do?" someone spoke up. I didn't realize that someone is there and answer,  
" me…? I want to confess.." I said again blankly.  
"ohh. Then go on and confess." I blink once then twice, as I realize that Mira is right in front of me. I was startled and fell from my seat. "M-m-mira since when did you got here?!" I ask trying to get out of the floor I fell in.  
"hn? Since the part that you said, "What if I confess..? Nothing will change right…?" Mira said in a mimicking tone. I blush then she said,  
"teehe~ this is nice I'm able to see a GUTLESS Natsu" she smiled innocently then continued,  
"GUTLESS… hey Natsu, What's the feeling of being GUTLESS?" she then smiled again innocently but I can feel that she's saying that I'm gutless on purpose… I sweat drop.  
"Mira… I already had enough…. so please?" I said while slouching at my table. "  
You're planning to confess to Lucy?" She said.  
"No." I gave her a quick answer.  
"But you said yes." She said.  
"No I didn't." I look away. I can't look at her in the eyes because we all knew that I wanted to… but I'm- "_Scared_?" she said I suddenly met her blue orbs, then I look away again.  
"I'll take that as a yes." She said. "You know Natsu this is the only advice that I can give to you.  
"_You should follow your heart."_ You kept on denying to yourself that you don't want to confess, but you knew that deep in your heart you wanted to." she said. She had a sisterly tone on her voice.  
"Saying that stuff, you don't even know a thing!" I realize that I raised my voice to her. "I'm sorry.." I Murmured.  
"You're wrong. I can understand you. I know that you're scared cause you might change your relationship with her, but let me ask you one thing… are you happy right now?" the question that she asked me struck me.  
_'Am I happy..?' _I asked on my mind.  
" Natsu We..no.. You're the one who knows the most that you can't stay be her side forever. That the time will come that she will found someone to protect her, someone that will stay by her side forever. While you... you will always bear the feelings that you have for her in secret. Natsu you're just hurting yourself more. Just like the person I know…" she said. I can feel that Mira cared for me like I'm his little brother because of the tone of her voice.  
"But… what will happen after I confess…?" I ask. Mira just smiled at me warmly then held my hand and said,  
"You are the one to decide." She smiled.  
"…" I didn't respond to what she said.  
"I see.. You're still afraid." Mira sighed.  
"Mira, you said well!" Erza said while wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. Again I was startled and fell. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! SUDDENLY APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE! IT'S NOT GOOD ON MY HEALT YOU KNOW!" I shouted. They just laugh then Erza said,  
"So, 'you gonna confess?" I stayed silent for a minute.  
"I guess…" I said scratching the back of my head.  
"Well that's great. Seems like Mira is the one who pulled your string" Erza smiled. "But remember this Natsu, well it's not like we're scaring you but…l You have to be ready whatever the outcome is because you can't change it." Erza said. I gulped the said,  
"I-I know that...! Already.." Erza smiled and said "Good."  
"Natsu, remember to keep your cool. Do not let your blood goes to your brain. Who knows what you would do." Mira said.  
"Yeah, yeah." I said half heartedly.  
They just sighed. "Don't forget to inform us what happened, okay?" Erza said.  
"Ahh" I said.  
_'Well… I better do it…' _I inhaled then exhaled. "YOSH! MOEKTAZO!"

Erza's P.O.V

_'sigh… I somehow manage to give Natsu a nice advice… and yet… I can't even do the things that I said to him… that stupid Jellal…_'

"hnnn~~! J-Jellal-sama…~~ n-not t-there… ahn~! T-that tickles….~~! Mnn~~! Y-yes…~~ T-there..~" I heard a girl…  
'_moani_ng..? w-wait did she just said Jellal?'  
"hmm…? Where..? here?" I heard a familiar voice.  
_'so it is HIM…'  
_"nn~~! Ahh~! It feels good Jellal-sama…~~" I blushed.  
_'W-w-w-what the heck are they doing in there?! A-a-a-as the student b-body president I cannot let this indicent thing to hap-'  
_"NNN~! J-Jellal-sama~~! More~~! Nn~" she moan again…  
the sound got me pissed of. I slam the damn door open which revealed Jellal and some girl in a certain position.  
"What the hell are you doing in the school?! If you want to make out, do it in an hotel damn it! If the principal find out about this you'll be expelled!" I shouted while blushing really hard. I'm just weak on thing like this.  
"H-hold on… I think you're misunderstanding something, Erza."he sweat drop.  
"hm? Misunderstanding you say? Then what was that moans mean?" I questioned.  
"sigh… so I'm right you really are misunderstanding something." He said, "This girl said her back hurts so I massage it, and that moans… she's just feeling good and ticklish that's all." He smiled.  
"That maybe so, but what about that awkward position you have earlier?"  
"oh~ that? I was about lay down and Jellal-sama was about to massage me.. Anyway we just wanted to switch in a comfortable position." The girl said.  
"yeah, she's telling the truth." He said, then he said to his? girl, "I'm sorry my cute liltle kitten… but could you leave us for a second…?" Jellal make a puppy eyes.  
the girl insisted.  
"….." I didn't say a thing. Talk about awkward.  
_' It's such a long time that I have been alone with him…'  
_"hey… what was that earlier?" he ask me.  
"GIKU!" I suddenly felt weak, afraid and embarrassed.  
_'arghhh! It's so embarrassing!Calm down! Calm down, Erza!'  
_"It can't be help! When somebody hears a moaning sound like that…. It's pretty suspicious! Specially when it's you… you are the schools number 1 playboy." I said to him bluntly.  
To be honest I'm really angry with him! Even to the point that I don't understand why I still love him…  
_'should it be better… I move on…?'_  
"You… do you really think I could do such things..? hahahaha..!" he laugh. "I won't do It to someone except to y-…." I cut him off.  
"you… really change, huh..? it seems like you're not the Jellal I know…" I smiled bitterly.  
"well.. a lot of thing happened…"he said.  
"-ill…will the old Jellal….come back…?" I asked.  
_'Gosh! It looks like I'm desperate…'_  
"uhh… the… the Jellal you knew back then… please consider that he will never comeback… and already dead…" he said, there are a painful expression in his eyes that he has failed hiding.  
"s-so… that means… were over, right…? No… ever since the day that you came back…. were finished already…right…?" I smiled, but even though, I can't hold back my tears.  
"m…mm… I'm sorry.." he said as he look down. I can't see his eyes because of his bangs._  
'I… thought so… but… why… why am I crying…? Sorry…. Those are the word I don't want to hear from him… It looks like he's rejecting me…'  
_**_Itai__...__kokoro ga itai_**_...  
_"a-ah… I see… I was right…" I smiled; tears are still falling from my eyes. "I… at least I know it clearly now… gomen ne, atashi… kairu kara…." I run out the door while tears are falling.  
_'as I though… I can't deny that I still love him…'  
_"it hurts…" I whispered.  
'_It hurts me that…. It's already too late… Jellal is right…. The real jellal…. The jellal that I know… is now gone…'  
_"Forget…." I faintly said  
_'forget… I want to forget him…. If this keeps going; seeing Jellal with other girls doing kissing and stuff….I … I don't know what I will do…'  
_"Forget…. Please… I want to move on…" I sob.  
A hand suddenly grabbed me into a tight hug, but my vision is still blurry because of the tears but it's a man… with a black hair…  
"_Gray…"_ I called out. "w-what are you doing…?" I said as I tried to break free from his tight hug. But I can't I'm stronger than him but I'm to weak to bring my strength out right now…  
"it's okay… you can cry all you want… I'm here… I'll protect you so don't worry…" he said. I burry my face in his chest and cried a lot.  
"….. thank you…" that's the only words I manage to say.  
The truth is, there so many words I wanted to say to him but… -  
"Erza…" he patted my head, which causes me to blush a little. "you will not cry again… I promise… I will not let anyone harm you… so…"he said.  
_'What does he mean…?'_  
"What do you mean…?" I asked as I lifted my head up to look at him.  
"You wanted to forget him right…?" he asked.  
"ahh… mm…" I just nodded.  
"_**Then use me**_." He suddenly said. I can feel from his voice that he is serious, that he's not joking… my eyes just widen and I became speechless.  
_'w-wha..t…? use him…? I-I-I can't ever do that…!'  
_"What are you sayi-.." he cut me off by saying,  
"_**I Love You, Erza, **_That's why I don't want to see you cry. I don't want to see you hurt, because of a guy. I want to protect you. I always want to be by your side. _**I'll make you forget jellal**_." My eyes widened.  
_'G-Gray… is willing to go that far…? H-he loves me…? I…I…'  
_"Gray… I…-" I stop my sentence.  
'_I… can use him…? Too forget Jellal…? It's true that I really want to move on... but using gray… I don't know if I can do that…'  
_"It's okay. I'll wait for your answer, for now you need to go home and rest." he patted my head again and waved goodbye.  
I'm still shocked from this sudden happening… what will I answer gray….? I don't want to hurt him but… If I choose to say yes to him, gray will also be hurt because of me...  
'_**I don't know what to do…**_'

◘to be continued◘

**hey, guys! Sorry again for my late updates (I'm too lazy XD Lol)****  
Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't know if its long enough for you though…sorry.. ^^"  
I hope you look forward to the next chapter! What will happen to the confession of Natsu? What will be the answer of Erza? Please look forward to it ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy's P.O.V**  
"sigh… I ended up telling it too gray…" I said while embracing the pillow in my fetal position.  
"Somehow… I feel like I'm alone in this world" I said as I recall what happened earlier.  
Then I heard three knocks on the door.  
"Hime, would you like something to eat?" virgo ask politely.  
"Virgo, what are you doing here?" I asked her.  
"Should I be punished?" she said; I sweat drop. Then suddenly her tone became srious. "It's because, when Hime got home, Hime's eyes are soo red. It's obvious that Hime has been crying, that's why I thought if Hime eat some sweets Hime might cheer up…. Uhh… b-but, if you don't want to… uhh… i-it's okay… but… Hime should cheer up…" she said behind the door.  
_'I see… she's cheering m up… I'm not alone… I have them by my side_  
"Hora Virgo, what are you doing behind that door? Come in. oh and also bring two sslice of cakes and tea." I said while smiling.  
"kashikomarimashita, hime." Then I heard her footsteps until it faded away. Minutes later she came back.  
"Hime…" Virgo knocked on the door.  
"Come in Virgo." I called out. She soon came in . I invited her to sit down beside me but sh keeps refusing.  
"I can't Hime! I'm just a maid!" she said.  
"Maid…? You know I never treat you like a maid… you're like a sister to me… so please…? I just wanted to talk." I said to her. The truth is, ever since Virgo came, I felt like I have a sister beside me, and I love her dearly,  
"sigh… can't be help huh…" she said but a slight blush was visible in her cheeks. I giggled. She sat down beside and I lean on her, soon I started to tell her what happen and how I want to forget Gray, she just stayed silent and nodded to what I've said, listening to me clearly. I never realized that there are tears forming in my eyes. Virgo embraced me and said the word that I long to hear, "Everything gonna be fine, maybe it's hard but it's only temporary, after Hime's hardship, you will just laugh at it one day. Many thing may come to your way but… you're not alone, where here for Hime, because we love Hime." She smiled at me warmly and embraced me. I was touched at what Virgo said. She patted me on the head after the embrace.  
"Hime,if there is something bothering you, then Hime could count on me." She said and stood up and bowed down. "Well then Hime, I hope you feel better now. I'll return to work now but if there's bothering Hime please don't hesitate to call me." She said and smled at me while she's closing the door.  
I lay down on my bed satisfied, my lips forming a visible smile until my eyes close slowly and I fell asleep.

"cy…Lucy… Lucy.." I heard someone called my name, I also felt that somebody is shaking my body, really hard.  
"Lucy! Hey wake up sleepy head!" The person said. This voice is…familiar… is it Natsu? But what is he doing here…?  
"hnn…?" I rub my eyes and Natsu stop his shaking. "Natsu…? What are you doing here….?" I ask while yawning.  
" get dress Lucy. You'll come with me." He said with a tone of finality.  
"Eh…?" I tilted my head. Natsu is somehow different. He is carrying a different aura. Different from earlier.  
"You want to forget Gray right? Then come with me." He said. I can feel that he's serious because of his tone and his expression. I've never seen Natsu like this before, but I shove of that thought.  
"o-okay…" I agreed to his and proceed to my dressing room. I choose a simple clothing to wear – short shorts paired with a black and white tank top whit a short blazer like top. I tied my hair with my usual hair style (pigtails). When I'm finally ready I proceed to Natsu, but I'm still wondering what is he about to say or do.

** *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **  
Later on, Natsu Brought me to the schools rooftop . Me, not knowing what's gonna happen questioned him, "Natsu, what are we doing here?" Natsu just stand there, silent. I can only see his back, so I don't know what kind of expression he has.  
"Lucy…" he said as he faces towards me. "I'll ask you again. Do you want to forget your feelings for Gray?" I ask. His eyes is covered by his bangs.  
"Uh…mm…" I nodded. "But… it seems impossible for me… I tried to forget him and set my mind on other stuffs but it's no use…." I said while I stare on the ground.  
"Then I'll make it possible." He said. My eyes widened.  
"What? I don't get it." I said, raising my head to face him.  
"…." A moment of silence occurred to us.  
"uhh…-" he cutted me of.  
"I'm confessing to you Lucy." My eye widened.  
Natsu…? Confessing? What the….  
"Hey.. Natsu are you ok..?" I asked. I still can't believe that Natsu likes me.  
"I have always been in love with you since our childhood. I always want to protect you, to see you smiling, to be by your side… always…." He said.  
"Natsu.." I said.  
"I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to see you cry… I've always kept this feelings a secret from you because you might avoid me… our relationship might be ruined but, lately… you always cry… put on fake smiles, you have so many problems and yet I can't help you out… so I took all of my courage to confess to you. let me share your problems with me…. Let me protect you… Lucy… I like you…. I LOVE you…" he said.  
I'm shocked of the fact that Natsu loves me ever since we were a child… yet I… I always come to him whenever I have a problem…. without realizing that… _I'm also hurting Natsu…. _But…. What is he doing…?! What does he mean…?!. I put a pained expression  
"….s-so… you're telling me…. You're telling me to use you… use you as a tool just to forget Gray…?" I asked. I'm soo angry right now that I want to cry.  
"Yeah you could say that." I said bluntly, seriousness are all over his face.  
"w-what the heck…? I'm angry right now Natsu… y-you confess to me…. So I can just use you…? There's no way I could do that….! You're my best friend Natsu…! I can never think of my best friend as a tool!" I shouted with anger, I never realize that tears are flowing from my eyes.  
"it's okay with me if you think of me as a tool… as long as I could be with you… so Lucy… please…. Go out with me…" he said, I saw him clutching his arms while looking down. I can sense that he's nervous but at the same time eager… he's so eager to have me.  
"I…. I'm sorry Natsu… I can't go out with you… i… I like you… no, I love you but only as a family… as a friend… so… I c-can't go out with you… I'm sorry…." I saw him clutch his fist again but I ignored it and continue, "I… I want us… to stay the same… I want us to be back to normal…" I said, my voice is shaky filled with nervousness.  
He raised his head to look at me, I was shocked because of his expression. its full of sadness, hurt, regret, humiliation, but the only thing that scared me is because his angry… his mad… maybe he do have a right to be mad. I already reject him yet… I wanted to keep our relationship unchanged… it seems like… I'm stepping on his pride but… I don't want to lose Natsu…  
"'Stay the same you say…?" he said, his voice is shaky but he also seems like mocking me. "are you fucking kiddin' me?! How can we stay the same huh…? If you can steel feel comfortable after what happened, well I'm not! I'm sorry but I can't do what you want to happen Lucy, let's just end this meaningless friendship." He said. Tears run out from my eyes.  
It's the first time I saw Natsu like this… I admit… I'm scared of him but… I'm much scared of finishing our friendship… right now… I need Natsu…. I… I….  
"N-Natsu…"I called out, my voice cracking because of crying. I saw him made a guilty face for a second and putted his thought face again.  
"I'm sorry Lucy, but this probably the last meeting will have… Sayonara…" he said as he walk away.  
"….." I fell on my knees. I cried and cried but keeping myself from being herd, or so I thought. I didn't notice that someone was there except from me and Natsu…

**Gray's P.O.V**

_**"Then use me**_." I said. I saw Erza shocked.  
After I realize that Lucy can't help me anymore…. I have to make a move on my own…. And suddenly I saw Erza crying again. I can't control myself anymore so… I confess. I offer her to use me…. To forget that guy…  
"What are you sayi-.." I cut her off by saying,  
"_**I Love You, Erza, **_That's why I don't want to see you cry. I don't want to see you hurt, because of a guy. I want to protect you. I always want to be by your side. _**I'll make you forget Jellal**_." I look into her eyes. She's quite shock about this.  
"…." Erza remained quite while having a puzzled face. I sigh.  
"It's okay. I'll wait for your answer, for now you need to go home and rest." I patted her head again and waved goodbye.

I Found myself on Lucy's house on my way home.  
"Mattaku… what am I doing here…? I don't want to be a burden to Lucy anymore…" I sigh. As I turn around I saw a figure of a certain blond girl.  
"L-Lucy…" I said in surprise.  
"Gray… what are you doing here…?" she said, her voice seems shaky and tired. I took a good look at her and notice that her eyes are puffy and red.  
"o-oi… are you alright? Did you cry again?" I asked. I'm somehow worried about Lucy, realizing her situation… who will not be worried?  
"mm-mm" she shook her head to deny. "I'm fine. Oh by the way, do you want to have some tea…?" she faked a smile as she offer me to come in, as I gladly accept I asked her again.  
"Lucy… is there any problem…?"I asked. She just remained silent until we got into their living room. We kind of have this awkward aura for about 15 minutes until she finally spoke.  
"Today…. Many things happened…." I suddenly look at her and saw her bitter smile. "You still remember what I've told you earlier?" she said.  
"a-ah mm." I nodded.  
"Well… because of that… my friendship with Natsu is now broken…" she said. Tears forming on her brown orbs.  
"Eh…? Why…? What happened…?" I asked her. I was shocked.  
"I… I don't know if I can tell you though… I- I'm sorry…" she apologized. I still can sense the sadness in her voice, so I made up my mind to tell her what I did earlier to change the subject.  
"Uh… I have something to tell you, Lucy." I scratch the back of my head.  
"hnn..? What is it…?" she asked.  
"I… confessed to Erza." I saw her eyes widened. "I told her to use me, to forget Jellal." I continued.  
"Why are you telling me this….?" she said. Her bangs hiding her eyes.  
"Eh? Why? Cause I feel like I need to tell you." I smiled at her.  
"Ah soka. Uh.. Gray… I'm not feeling well so I'll head to my room now, okay? Bye." She runs of.  
I wonder why she gave me a cold shoulder…. But what bothers me is… what happened to Natsu and Lucy….?  
As I walk out of the mansion of Lucy and then I saw Virgo sweeping the dry leaves.  
"Hey, Virgo." I called.  
"Gray-sama. Is there anything you need?" she asked.  
"Mm. What happened to Lucy?" I asked without a second thought.  
"…." She was silent for a moment, "I can't tell you the detail but Hime is suffering something right now soo." I sigh and said.  
"It's okay. Goodbye then." I waved  
"ah… Iterashai, Gray-sama.

**~~ time skip- The next Morning.~~**

Natsu's P.O.V

sigh… I pour my anger to Lucy yesterday… I need to apologize…  
"ara, Natsu ohayoo." Mira waved. Beside her there is a girl with a short white hair.  
"Ah… ohayoo. It looks like Lisanna came back huh? Then… where's Elfman?" I greeted them but right now I'm not in the mood.  
"Long time no see Natsu! Elf-nii chan is going to be a little late…" Lisanna said.  
Lissana is Mira's little sister. She was in America for 3 months and so is Elfman, he's Mira's Little brother.  
"A real man can't be late!" a guy shouted while running. Everyone in the academy look at the running figure. I sweat drop and so is Mira and Lisanna.  
"Well… it's definitely Elfman." I sigh and the others giggled. Then Mira look at me,  
"soo Natsu, how did it go?" she asked. I knew that she meant was how my confession went… to be honest, it's the worst confession in the world! I did something awful!  
"I'll tell you later." I said to her.  
"Oh! Natsu long time no see!" Elfman said.  
"Yeah, long time no see." I greeted back.  
"Oh right, Natsu. Where's Lucy? It's rare to see you not together, back then you two were inseparable. Did something happen?" Lissana ask curiously.  
arghh! I don't want to bring that topic right now.  
I smiled at her and said, "Nothing happened."  
~~~~Time skip~~~~

I was expecting for Lucy to come to school but she didn't. When I was preparing to go home, Mira drag me to the rooftop.  
"M-Mira, what are you doing?" I asked, confused.  
"What did really happen yesterday? Why is Lucy absent?" she asked bluntly.  
I didn't answer her. She just sighs. "So _something_ really happen t-"  
"I... I confess to her like you told me to…. But I was rejected instantly… she said she wanted to be back to being her best friend but…. All my emotions that time are all messed up…! I told her I can't do that… that we should just… end our friendship…recalling that fact… it looks like I shove her away from me… yet … I said that I wanted to protect her… I… I got carried away by my emotions…." I said. Mira's face didn't show any reaction. She just stands there, listening to me. It took a couple of minutes before she spoke up.  
"Sigh… I know that something like this would happen… well it's pretty predictable… that's why we warned you…" she sighs. "But what worries me is Lucy… you already said that she's in a complicated situation right now right? Right now… her precious best friend is gone… you should make a move Natsu." She said.  
"No. I think I should leave her be for a moment. Knowing Lucy… I bet she's Pretty shocked about the things that I have said and also I think she don't want to see me right now." I said to Mira, while she nodded quietly and said,  
"but I hope…you two will return to normal." She said as she leaves.  
Normal huh… that will be hard….

**~~~Time Skip~~~  
**

Erza's P.O.V

It's been three days since Gray's confession… but… I still don't know what answer I should give him…  
"kaichou, here's the papers that you're asking." A girl with a sport blue hair tied with a bandana said. "hnn…? Kaichou…? Are you alright?" she asked. I snapped out of being spaced out as she handed the papers.  
"Thank you, Levy."I smiled at her. "You can go now." I added.  
I put the paper on top of my desk. "sigh, I'll go outside a little bit." I stand up on my chair and proceed to the oval. There I saw a bunch of girls fussing over a guy; Jellal.  
"Heeee~~~? Jellal-sama! Is it true that you have a fiancé?"One of the girls asks. My eyes widened, I know it's not good to eaves drop but I have to confirm it.  
"Hmmm. So the information leaked out quite quickly." He let a small laugh out.  
"s-so… it's true?!" all of the girls said in unison as Jellal sweat drop.  
so… it was true…Jellal have a fiancé… I can't hope for us to be back together anymore….!  
I run and run until I bumped into someone. It was Natsu.  
"Natsu…" I said.  
"What are you doing? You're running like crazy" Natsu said. I saw him glance at the place that I have been and whispered "I see…"  
"a-anyway Natsu. How did it go? The confession," I asked him trying to change the subject. I saw his facial expression change and said,  
"It's the worst… I ended up breaking our friendship instead…" He said to me. And I ask Natsu why and he told me the whole happenings.  
"I see... I'm sorry… I think I'm the one to blame about this… if I haven't told you confess then… this thing will not happen… b-but you're decision… I think there right. You should let her think for a moment." I smiled at him and patted him at the shoulder. "Good luck, Natsu.." a walk pass by him. The tears that I'm holding back earlier came. I…. right now… I really wanted to forget him…  
"You to… stay strong, Erza." Natsu waved goodbye. I was happy for a moment but I can't deny this sadness that I'm feeling.  
Then a flash back of gray saying that _**"Then use me**_." Came to me.  
"Is saying yes the only way…?" I asked myself. "But… I think it's better if I myself ask the truth… to Jellal…" I said with a low tone.  
as I walk to the classroom. I heard the girls gossiping.  
"Hey… did you know… Jellal-sama has a fiancé… he said she's beautiful…" one of the whispered.  
"Eh…? is that really true…?" the other asked.  
"Yeah… Jellal-sama has already confirmed it…" the other one answered.  
"Eh…? But… did Jellal-sama said he loves the girl…-"her question got cut off by me.  
"Hey Girls! Class is starting! Don't loiter around!"I said. I myself am afraid to know what feelings Jellal holds for his fiancé… so I have no choice but to ask.  
I waited for the class to end. All this time I'm thinking if I'm gonna ask Jellal or not, and when the period is finally over. I quickly dash out of the room and look for Jellal but, he's nowhere to be found… I recall all the places in the school that I haven't checked yet.  
"Ah… the rooftop..."I said. All I did was panic and never even think that he might be in the rooftop…  
I open the door viewing the horizon but there's no one in there. I was about to close the door when someone spoke up.  
"Who's there?"  
"huff…huff… I…it's me… " I said, trying to catch up with my breath.  
"Erza? Why are you here?" he ask viewing his blue hair.  
"I was looking for you. I… need to ask you something Jellal." I said.  
"? 'Ask something'? Sure, go ahead." He said.  
"Is it really true… that you have a fiancé?" I asked.  
"Oh? That was fast. You already know about the news?" hew laugh.  
"Jelal, do you… have feelings for her?" I asked him again. He stopped laughing.  
"Hmm? Who knows? We never talked before, but I always see her. She's very lovable so I think I might fall for her." He slightly smiled. "Oh, by the way, why did you asked?" he curiously said.  
"hahe… it's a very laughable reason. You know, Jellal… I haven't given up on you ever since you became like this. It always hurts me when I see you with someone… I always wish for us to be back together once more…. but today… it's different… I … I have to stop dreaming…. So… I wanted to confirm it… so I can let you go…" I smiled bitterly. But saying that word… make my heart hurts. I didn't notice that there are tears falling to my face. "So that… I can accept… Gray wholeheartedly….. " I saw Jellal's eyes widened for a minute and then suddenly Jellal pushed me to the wall his face is near to mine.  
"J-Jellal…! What are you doing…?!" I asked as I tried to get free, but… somehow… I didn't manage to put up my strength…  
"Why don't you hate me?! I wanted you to hate me! Despise me! Curse me! To wish not to see me! But why is it a complete opposite?!" he shouted as I was still pinned on the wall.  
Tears are flowing in my eyes, "me myself don't know why…but… I think it's because… I can't hate you…" Jellal loosen his grip.  
Jellal… wanted me to move on… like he does… I see… that's why he wants me to hate him… so I can forget him…but… it still hurts…  
then suddenly someone grabbed me and give me a tight hug.  
"don't make my girl cry, Jellal." A guy said. Both me and Jellal's eye widened.  
"G-Gray…." I said.  
"I Told you that I don't want to see you crying over that guy." He tighten his hug.  
"I-I'm sorry.." I said while blushing. It's the first time I realize that when I'm hut and crying… Gray always appear, comforting me.  
"a-anyway… what are you doing here…?" I asked him, still blushing.  
"I was looking for you the moment I heard the news. And also… I came here for your answer…" he said in a low voice but loud enough for me and Jellal to hear.  
"I…realize something just now. That you're always there for me… and something else… but the most important thing…is…if it's with you I know… that I could move on." I hug him back, I completely forgot that Jellal was there watching us with a bitter smile on his face.  
"s-so that means…" he loose his hug and look at me.  
"mm. I'll go out with you…" I said. Then suddenly I heard Jellal clapping.  
"well well. I congratulate you two. Well then I should take my leave now. I don't want to be in the way so.. goodbye." He said as he waved.  
I look at gray and smiled and whisper to his ears the words "thank you, for being with me… always…"  
everything will be all right… Gray is with me… I can forget Jellal… surely…

**~~~TIME SKIP~~~**

Jellal's P.O.V

It's been a week since then. Today… I don't want to come to school….  
"Jellal? You're not going to school?" my mom asked.  
"ah. Yeah." I said. I was expecting that she will scold me again be she didn't  
"Well I'll let it slide for today. I called Layla earlier and she was worried of Lucy. She said she's not going to school this past few days, she also don't want to eat. I'm also worried about my soon to be daughter-in-law. Jellal go and see her." She ordered. I just sigh and stand up. I also Notice that Lucy didn't come to school this past few days, she also don't know the news… and right now… were both heartbroken….  
the driver drive me to Lucy's house, and there I saw a pink haired lady sweeping.  
"uh… excuse me… I'm Jellal Fernandes. I want to see Lucy." I said to the girl.  
"Hime don't want to see anyone right now." She said.  
"uh.. I'm Lucy's fiancé though…and I'm also worried at her.. She didn't come to school and heard she's not eating properly… so…" tried to explain to her. To tell the truth… I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm not a persistent person, if someone says they don't want to, ill stop but right now it's different. I have only observe her from afar… yet I'm concerned at her  
"a-ah.. I'm very sorry, master. I didn't think that you're Hime's fiancé. You can come in now. Layla-sama is also inside." She said then bowed down.  
When I finally reach the main house I rang their doorbell.  
"Who's this?" a lady asked.  
"Uh.. It's Jellal Fernandez." I said.  
"ara~! You're Jellal-kun? Now, now, don't hesitate to come in." she opened the door viewing a beautiful young woman. She had soft brown eyes along with long blonde hair, which is tied like a bun type style.  
"My name is Layla Heartfillia. Nice to meet you Jellal-kun." She smiled. I entered their house while thinking, Lucy and her mother looks similar.  
"Are you here to visit Lucy?"She asked as she close the door.  
"Uh… yeah." I answered.  
"I see, I'll lead you to her room then. Were really worried about her lately to tell you the truth… she don't want to be engage. She kept on saying she loves someone else, but I know that she's suffering because of the guy she likes, and right now…I don't know the details because she hardly tells me anything but… she and her best friend Natsu have a fight…" she explained.  
"You don't need to worry Layla-san, you should have more faith in her." I smiled.  
"Mm. You're right. Oh here we are. Now I'll take my leave, okay?" she said.  
"Ah, yes, thank you very much"  
I knocked on her door three times.  
"…." She didn't answer.  
I knocked again. Then she answered, "I want to be alone please don't disturb me mom…" she said.  
heh… so she thought I'm Layla-san… what an interesting girl.  
"uhm… but I'm Jellal…" I said. "I going to come in okay?" I said as I open the door.  
"….. what are you doing here?" she sked me.  
"now, now, is that a right attitude to show you're fiancé?" I asked her teasingly.  
"…." She didn't talk.  
"hey… I'm here to tell you something."  
"what is it…?" she said.  
"I want you to open your eyes. Accept the fact that I'm you're fiancé. accept that fact already. You wanted to forget Gray right?" I said to her, "back then I was watching you. You ran out of the cafeteria crying. You were saying you want to forget, and then gray comes in. don't worry don't know anything after that." I said. I saw her eyes widened.  
"y-you…"  
"Lucy Heartfilia, you know…were the same in diferentways." I said to her.  
"ha? What the heck are you saying."  
"I'm saying that let's take advantage of this engagement."  
"what?"  
"sigh… Lucy, you're gone for almost two weeks. Did you think that nothing happen while you're gone?" I said bluntly.  
"I.. don't get you.." she said.  
"I'm saying that, many things happen ever since you were gone."  
"What did happen…?"  
I smiled bitterly and said. "it might hurt you… but… Gray confessed to Erza… and after 3 days… right in front of me… she said yes…" I said. I was shocked to see Lucy's reactions. Tears are slowly forming from her eyes.  
"c-could you tell me what exactly happened?" I nodded and told her what happen while she's gone. And after that she just cried. I panicked a little but the I decided to hug her until settle down.  
"you know… I too was hurt. It seems like when she was hugged by Gray…and answered him… its like she forgot my whole existence…" I said as I hug her.  
"w-what do you mean….?you're the one who cheated on Erza…that's why She's always hurt."  
"I never intend to do that. I just wanted Erza to forget me. To hate me… cause… we can never be together… but… I do love her…." I said.  
"what do you mean… you can't be together….?"  
"… the reason why my parents want me to study in America is because…. They want me to separate from Erza… they don't like her…my father threatens me…. that if I won't break up whit her…. I can't come back in Japan… I won't get to see her anymore…. So… I decided… that its okay for me to see her…" I said.  
"I saw Lucy was shocked. She patted me on my back saying, "Erza… is indeed lucky to be with you huh… you truly love her… unlike me…." I saw her fake a smile.  
"I came here today to propose you something." I smirked.  
"w-what is it….?"  
"lets use each other."  
"HA?! W-what are you saying…?" she said.  
"it's simple. We'll help one another to forget them… I protect you, you help me simple right?" I smiled at her.  
"m-m… but…Erza will…-"  
"were doing this to forget them. She already has Gray. You want to forget Gray right? With this, you don't have to be guilty, because we're just using each other, no worries right?" I said.  
"m-mm… I think you're right… a-alright… I'll agree with you…  
"then that's great. I'll pick you up starting tomorrow. We don't need to hide the fact that we're fiancé's"  
"b-but… i… I still don't want to go to school… after what happened to me and Natsu… I can't face him…"  
she said. I find her cute in her troubled face. I laugh silently "you don't have to face him as 'LUCY' you can be reborn as a new Lucy right?" I said.  
"eh…? Does that mean I have to turn my back on my friends…?" she asked.  
"no. you don't need to do that. I'm saying that you can change. You can be strong. I want you to depend on me, okay?"  
"y-yeah…"  
"Then see you tomorrow. Oh and this time eat properly, this is coming from you're fiancé."  
"a-ah… yeah… se you tomorrow.." she said.  
I walked out of her room.  
well she's asy to get along to… it seems like we're friends even if this is the first time I've talked to her… I may really fall for her…  
I smiled as I leave.  
but before that, I said goodbye to Layla-san.

**Okay! I updated earlier than expected! Please tell me what you think about this chapter. And also, I would like you to message/PM me who do you want to be with Lucy. Is it Gray? Natsu? Or Jellal? Message it to me the pairing is not official yet cause many thing can happen XD. Those who had the most numerous name is the one that I will chose.  
Sore ja! Please look forward in the next chapter! I hope you cooperate with me to! ;3  
please read my another fanfic entitled "NIRVANA" Thank you :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi minna! I'm really sorry for not updating for how many months… well, I'm just laying on the bed saving some energy (this guys… is obviously an excuse :3) XD anyway:  
Please keep PM-ing me the pairing that you want nee? ;) I'll be waiting!  
thank you for your cooperation:  
****Moka Heartfilia****, ****Rose Fang****, ****Le' CarolinnaXannej421****, ****Rockin' angels****,** **leoslady4ever****, ****Lunagorn****, ****iLoveFairytaiLz****, ****FairyTailWolf6****, and****Mirajane S and Erza S**  
**the leading pairing for now is JeLu so ****for now**** this chapter will be a JeLu story. Well anyway, you will be the one who'll decide what'll happen until the end ;) I'm giving you the right to tell me what you want to happen ^^ it's more fun like that XD Please keep P.M-ing me what you want. Why do you need to P.M me when you could just put it on review? Well… so if the pairings is decided it'll be a surprise for all of you~! Please cooperate with me, nee?****  
Now here's Chapter 8! XD**

Lucy's P.O.V**  
**I wokeup early in the morning to prepare myself; physically and mentally. I've always wanted to move on, and now… the chance is right in front of me, and I chose to grab it and if that mean I have to change, I will!  
I took a bath and wore my uniform properly. I tied my hair with pigtails and look at myself at my mirror. I inhaled then exhaled.  
"I'm still nervous though…. to meet Natsu… I wonder what I should say. "I sigh but I didn't notice that someone entered my room.  
"Face him properly. Don't run away, just be you." I heard someone said. I look at the door viewing Jellal in his Uniform leaning on the wall; my heart almost jumps in shock.  
"HEY! This is MY room! At least KNOCK!" I shouted while throwing him a pillow which he blocked using his right arm.  
"Now, now, your fiancé took all the trouble to pick you up and this is what your gonna show me?" he smirked.  
"hmph!" I said. "Hey… but still… I don't know what will be their reaction when they know about this…. Especially Erza and Gray…" I said to him, he was silent for a long time but after 5 minutes he speaks up  
"that maybe so… but remember… that were doing this to forget them… were doing this to move on…" I was mesmerized by him for a second while thinking,  
_'I never really knew Jellal.. We don't know each other… yet why do I feel that were similar…? Why do I feel comfortable with him, who is a stranger to me…? Why am I mesmerized by his beauty…?'  
'w-what the heck am I thinking?!'_ I said to myself while shaking my head.  
"Mm… but, aren't we so desperate? Yesterday was the first day you have talked to me, to be exact, were strangers; we don't even know each other and yet… it's like were so close… I don't mean it in a bad way though; I do feel comfortable when I'm with you… maybe it's because were in the same situation?" I said.  
I saw him smile a little and said, "well, maybe it really is because were in the same situation but, have it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe… this is what they call FATE?" he then smirked.  
I blush a little and said, "W-what...don't tell me you believe in fate."  
"Hmm… maybe … I don't know, but I do know that there is a reason for us to meet in a same situation, maybe… were meant for each other," he winked and I blush really red. "Or something like that." He laughs.  
"S-stop sprouting nonsense! M-meant for each other you say we don't even know each other clearly!" I said while blushing.  
After what I said I looked at Jellal who stayed silent while smirking, I ignored him and was about to walk out the room when he grabbed my left arm which made me look into his eyes. When I was looking into his eyes I realize that he has the same color of my eyes: brown. It's the first time that I made a serious contact with him.  
"Then, let's get to know each other." He suddenly said in a sexy tone voice, while I suddenly notice our position were different from earlier. I notice that both of our bodies were only inches away and his hand is supporting my back…. not to mention… our face is so close!  
'_Is it just me… or, when I'm with Jellal… I think I could really move on…. But… do I really want to forget my feelings for Gray…? The feelings that I treasure so much…? Yet… I hate so much…? What… do I really want..?' I said to my mind  
'I'm getting frustrated….'  
_I pushed him away and said, "y-you're right… we need to get to know each other first…but how…?" I asked him trying to keep my cool.  
"That's simple, but we better get going. We're going to be late. I'll tell you later, 'kay?" he winked  
'_I'm getting frustrated…! I'm getting frustrated right now! I why do I have this kind of thoughts?! It's like I'm going in circles! Why am I getting frustrated for?! I decided to move on! Yet…. Why…?'  
_With a painful expression I glance at Jellal's back, but that cause me more pain…. Can he really help me…? How can I be sure that I won't remember Erza when I'm with him…? I can't move on if it's like that…. I'm sure that if I see Erza… I would just remember Gray….  
_'hahaha… its seems that these people are in a cycle…Jella, Erza….. Gray…. is this the right thing to do…? Can I really move on with his help…?' _my face still have a pained expression,  
_' I want to cry… I wanted to cry but…. I need to change… I'm no longer the weak Lucy… I want to be strong… I can't cry… not right now…. I… can't…' a_ single tear drop from my eye. "Not right now…" I whispered as I wipe my eyes with my sleeves.  
"Oi, Lucy! We're going to be late!" I heard Jellal shouted from downstairs.  
I quickly run downstairs and when I was about to reach him I tripped  
"ah!" I shouted as I fall.  
Jellal quickly pulled me into a hug to protect me from falling but it cause both of us to fall.  
"U-um…" I said.  
"What..?" he asks.  
"t-this position… is quite disturbing…." I blush.  
Jellal was on top of me and our faces are only 3 inch apart.  
"Oh…" he suddenly smirk which made me sweat drop.  
He neared his face to mine; now our lips are only one inch apart! One wrong move and….  
"I pushed him away and said, "w-w-w-w-were going to be late!" I was blushing brightly. His face… his  
really handsome…. The only problem is his personality!  
I get up and shake off the dirt in my skirt and run outside, leaving him behind; stunned though he's still smirking.  
~~Time skip~~

we finally arrived in our school. Jellal open the door of the car for me and handed me his arm; Which I take.  
Many people are looking at us, and most of them are Jellal's fan girls; they're giving me an evil look, which cause me to feel nervous.  
"J-Jellal… your fan girls are scary…." I said  
"well…. Look… Elfman's fac is MUCH scarier…" Jellal noted.  
I look to Jellal in shock.  
'_Elfman… saw us….? What am I gonna do….? I'm not prepared yet….' _I said, my eye is full of worry and Ithink Jellal saw thru me. He patted me on my head and said,  
"don't worry!" he then smiled.  
Then I suddenly felt someone grab me by my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.  
"Bastard why are you whit Lucy?!" As soon as I heard Natsu's voice my eyes widened.  
"Na..tsu…?" I said in shock. Word didn't come out from my mouth… I'm_…. nervous_…  
"Why? Well is it ad to go to school with MY FIANCE…?" He mockingly said to Natsu.  
I saw Natsu's eyes full with range  
"Bastard…. I won't let you have Lucy!" he shouted.  
"heh. I already have her, aside from that..." Jellal grab my left arm and pulled me away from Natsu to his side  
"I will not permit you to touch _my Lucy."_ He said. He left Natsu dumbfounded, and I was blushing really hard.  
As we continue to walk inside the school, I can't bear to lift up my head. Many girls are eying on me and giving me cold glares, and also…. My hand…. He's still holding my hand!  
"Lift up your head Lucy… don't mind them, I'm here with you..." he denoted.  
I did what he just said and lift my head  
"mm…" I nodded and continued, "but…. J-Jellal… your hand…." I said while blushing.  
"Ah? Ahhahahah !" he laugh." doing this is okay right? Or…. Do you want me to kiss you firs?" he said with a sexy tone.  
"W-w-what?!" I shouted then stop for a moment. "d-doing this… is okay with me…." I said as I look down.  
_'Bear in mind Lucy! You're doing this to move on! And also, to be strong! He's just teasing you!'  
_When I look up to see his reaction… I was shocked from what I saw…  
'_When did… Jellal knows… how to blush…?'  
_I continue to stare at him in amazement.  
"W-wait! Don't look here! Look over there! Over there!" he said as he kept pushing me away.  
"ahhahahahha! Jelal! Even a guy like you know how to blush!" I laugh.  
I didn't notice that there's a certain raven haired man a scarlet haired girl looking toward us with a confused eyes.

Jellal's P.O.V

haahha! It's been so long since I laugh like this. I only laugh like this when I'm with Erza back then. I can only show her this smile… but now… I wonder how I can easily laugh with her…? I even blushed….; which is a very rare thing for me to do….  
"hahahahaha! Jellal! even a guy like you know how to blush!" Lucy laugh like there's no tomorrow as I hid the blush on my face; Though I admit that I laugh to.  
"Hey! What do you mean even a guy like me? I'm also a person you know" I laugh.  
"heee~~ never thought that you're a person though. You look more like an animal, who can eat anyone in just a second, and I'm the tamer of that fearsome animal." She joked.  
"Hmm… then be careful. You're not a full fledge tamer yet. Maybe a day will come that I will eat you up. You better be ready." I winked as I kiss her hand.  
I saw her blushed as red as a tomato.  
_'heh, looks like she forgotten that I'm holding her hand huh…'  
_I smiled at the blushing Lucy and I then turn around. My eyes widened for what I have saw.  
"Erza…" I whispered but Lucy heard that and also turned around.  
I quickly let go of Lucy's hand, then looked at her reaction but it she seems she's not shock about that.  
"Gray…." she whispered. She has a painful expression while looking at the two couple.  
"Lucy, why are you with him?" Gray asked her. I saw Lucy's Shoulder tremble and is about to cry.  
'_Not good… she won't last… She's about to cry….'  
_"a…. I…. I…." she said with a trembling voice. I check up on her again and saw that this time, it's not just her shoulders who is trembling but also her whole body.  
I hold Lucy shoulder and whispered to her,  
"stay calm… I'm here…. Don't be frightened… I'll…. Protect you…" I and Lucy's eyes widened in shock  
'_why the heck did I say that?! But she really looks so helpless that made me want to protect her…. We really are in the same situation…'  
_"Lucy, answer me." Gray said with a serious tone.  
"Hey, whether Lucy is with me or not, it does not concern you, Gray." I said as I look at him seriously.  
"What did you say?! I'm Lucy's friend and Erza's Boyfriend so I have something to do with this!" he shouted. I saw Lucy being quite and not talking at all.  
"To ask something like that…. are you not thinking? You're scaring her Gray. In fact, YOU'RE JUST HER FRIEND and nothing more. You don't have the right to meddle in her life." I said calmly. I saw Grays face full of range and was about to say something but Erza stopped him and face me.  
"And how about you, Aren't you just a nobody in Lucy's life?" she asks sarcastically.  
I smirked at her and said, "a nobody? What do you mean by that? I'm Lucy's Fi-"I didn't finish what I'm about to say because someone shouted.  
"He's my Fiancé!" I saw Lucy's face full of confidence.  
I smirked again and said, "Just as she said." I grab her hand and walked away but Lucy stopped for a moment to say good bye to the mesmerized Gray and Erza.  
" we need to go know, Gray…. Erza… sayonara…" she whispered the last part.  
-Time skip_

where about 15 meters apart from them already but I didn't hear a word from Lucy.  
"oi, Lucy. Are you o….kay….?" I asked as I sweat drop.  
Lucy's face is so pale that it's almost white. It seems like her soul wants to leave her body.  
"Sigh…..I almost die back there…" she said as she landed on her knees.  
I chuckle a little and look at her and reach my hand towards her.  
She put her hand to mine and tried to stand up. I saw her look at me and smiled; though I was shock of the fact that she's crying.  
"L-Lucy…." I whisper her name.  
'_Maybe it's because of what happened earlier… it hurts to say that you have a fiancé to someone you love….. '  
_"I'm sorry… if you want to… let's stop our plan… I made you do something against yourself. I'm so sorry…" I said as I lean down to her and then embrace her.  
"w-what are you talking about….? Stop you say…? We've already made it this far yet you'll back away…? Are you crazy…?" I heard her giggled but there are still tears in her eyes. "And also… looks like your misunderstanding something... I'm not crying because of what I did, it's just… I was so nervous… that's all." She embraced me back, "I'm doing my best here so don't back down on me!" she then continued.  
"…." I was shocked because of what Lucy said.  
_'as I thought… She's really interesting….'_  
I smiled. Why do I feel like when I'm with Lucy.. I can forget Erza… I can also show my real self to Lucy so easily…. I can never do that to other people aside from Erza… guess Lucy can open ones heart easily huh…  
"Lucy… thank you…" I whispered to her ears.  
"E-eh…? What do you mean by "Thank you" ?" she asked as she loosen her hug.  
"Thank you for doing you best… and also…. For getting along with me…" I said,  
"What do you mean by that…?" she asked again making a confused face.  
"I mean... Look I'm he man who hurt Erza… your friend… it must be hard for you to be stuck with a guy like me…" I said.  
_'Why am I being so negative?'  
_"And you're also the guy who's in the same position as mine… Jellal… I know you love Erza… but just as you told me… your parents are against it… you're not at fault… plus, even if you like to tease me… I know you a kind person… how can I hate a guy like that…? You… also care for me… right…?" she smiled sweetly as she brushed her fishers thru my hair.  
"a-ahh, yeah.." I cannot say a single word while I'm blushing like crazy.  
"hehe! As I thought, there's a big possibility that i might fall for you." she giggled, but what she said made me blush more.  
'_I'm so glad that she's busy patting my hair…'  
_"O-oi… a-are you confessing to me…?" I said as I avert my gazed.  
I look at her and saw that she3 blushed.  
"y-you're wrong! I didn't mean it that way! Ahhhhh~ mou~!" she shouted as she panic.  
I laugh at her which cause her to look at me and smile.  
"hahaha "we laugh in unison

Natsu's P.O.V

as I thought…. I shouldn't have confessed these feelings for her….. If I didn't maybe right now everything is normal… it's…. My entire fault…

I rest my head on my table and sigh.  
I hate myself…" I whispered.  
"why?" a certain white haired girl asked.  
"Mira…? You cut your hair….?" I uninterestedly said.  
"ermm… sorry… but I'm Lissana…" Lissana corrected. "Are you okay…? It seems you're not yourself today…" she worriedly asked.  
"hnn..? Ah… yeah… it's just that I'm not feeling well…" I said to her while still slouching.  
"And what is that sickness that made you hate yourself?" she sarcastically asked me.  
"…" I was silent for a moment but I still spoke up, "it has nothing to do with you." I said with a serious tone that I saw Lissana's eyes widened.  
I suddenly realize what I just did.  
_'Why the heck am I pouring my anger to Lissana….?'  
_"Sorry… I didn't mean that." I said as I face her.  
"a-ah… y-yeah…. i-I'm the one who meddled to your problem… s-so…" she forced a smile but I can see that she's pretty hurt but, all I can do is watch her.  
"W-well then… I'm going back to my seat… b-bye…." She, again, forced a smile.  
_'Sigh… why do I feel like I keep hurting people…?'  
_"NATSU!" I heard a very load footsteps coming towards me.  
"Natsu do you know what's the meaning of this?!" Gray slam his hand on my table.  
"what the?!~ the freaking shit are you talking about?!" I shouted.  
"I'm talking about Lucy!" he shouted back.  
"Why is she with Jellal?!" he said, but every fan girls of Jellal in our class heard his name.  
"Jellal-sama?!" everyone said in unison.  
"Oh, speaking of Jellal-sama… who would've thought that Lucy-san in her fiancé." one of them said.  
"Well... He did say that he have a fiancé but…. I never imagine that its Lucy-chan…" the other girl said.  
"But hey, it seems like Jellal-sama like Lucy." The other pointed.  
"Yeah, he looks happy this morning." The other one agreed.  
"And I saw them earlier holding hands!" the other squealed.  
"hey, hey, don't you think they really suit each other?!" the other one excitedly pointed.  
"Yeah! We think so too!" the whole girls said in unison.  
"Right now were not just Jellal-sama's supporters but were also "JeLu" supports starting today!" theire leader? said as the girls agreed excitedly.  
To tell the truth their conversation irritates me….. I hate it… I don't like Lucy to be with Jellal.  
I look at Gray to see what his reaction is and I saw that he's making a same face as mine.  
'_You bastard Gray…! All of this will not happen if Lucy hadn't met you! All of this… was __**our**__ fault' _I said to my mind while making a pained expression.  
"…. What are you going to do know…?" he suddenly said.  
"What the…? What am I going to do you say…? Even I myself don't know…." I said.  
"But why…did't Lucy told us that it was Jellal after all… his fiancé I mean." He said.  
"Actually, I know it was Jellal but, you and the others don't." I corrected.  
"What?!" he said in surprise.  
"Well.. I am with her at that time…" I said.  
"Why didn't she tell us?! Did she didn't trust us?"he asked.  
"Well she wanted to but she can't, Especially to Erza. You know that she's thinking if every action she will make will hurt her friends or not… she that kind of person… and also...did… Lucy told you about what she's feeling when you ran out in the cafeteria to chase for her…?" I asked. "If she did, think it over and maybe you'll find out why." I said to him and leave the classroom; we don't have classes anyway, the teachers are all in a meeting.  
I walk away as I sigh.  
"Geez Gray…. you're a big idiot… what did Lucy like about you?!" I sigh.

Gray's P.O.V

I was still shock on the fact that Lucy and Jellal are engage…but the moment I saw them… why did I felt that my heart suddenly tightened a little…? Maybe because of shock…? But what worries me is Erza… on the way to her classroom… she never spoken a word…  
I also confront Natsu…. And what does he mean that…?  
Think it thoroughly and tried to recall the talk that Lucy and I once had. as I remember…. She… told me that she have feelings about this guy… who loves another girl… who is her friend… oh wait… I think she said she's also friends with the guy…. but, the guy only thinks of her as a friend… and ask for he help…and all she can do… is be by his side to support him….. And whenever those two were together… she's starting to feel jealous and wishes that the guy would love him instead... so… she wanted to forget her feelings for him…  
hmm… oh yeah, right. She also told me that there's a small possibility of forgetting him… and… hmmm… and… she said she was engage…. So someone… and maybe… she can learn to love him hand forget the guy… and….  
I scratch my head trying to remember the other thing she said.  
"I'm weak at remembering stuff!" I said to myself.  
hmm…. What, was it again…? ….. Oh yeah..! But she cannot easily do that… because… it can hurt her friend… the girl who the guy she love… loves…..  
My eyes widened as I realize something  
_'wait…. Let me just analyze it all again…'  
'if Jellal is the fiancé… the only girl that I know who is friends with Lucy is…. Erza… t-then…. Don't tell me… that the guy….she love…. And cause her sufferings….. Is …'  
'No! No! That can't be right! Lucy is always by my side. Helping me like a real friend.'_  
Then I suddenly remember what she said to me back then:  
_ "I'm willing to help him and hurt myself just to see him smile…  
even though that not for me… as long as I don't see him sad I'm fine…"_  
_'Willing to hurt herself…'_ I said in my mind as I continue to recall what she has said.  
_ 'I thought it will all be okay… I thought I can carry all this unwanted feelings alone…  
I thought I can smile happily in front of him…'  
_"…" I was silent for a long time because of shock. Pain was all over in my mind and heart.  
'I never knew…. I was the cause of her pain…. I've….. Always….. Always…. Hurt her….all along… why didn't I notice tat the faces she's making means she's hurt….? I'm such an idiot… I hurt a very important friend… I think that… I hurt her the most when I told her that I confess too Erza…. I shouldn't have done that…..  
"All along… me without knowing anything… is the one who's hurting Lucy the most…. All of this…. Everything that happened was…. My fault…." I said as I put my face on my hands.

**yeahay! I'm sorry guys if it's only a short one. (So much for that long update…..) TT_TT sorry!  
Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Hmm… and also please, PLEASE keep P.M-MING me you wanted pairings ;) sore ja!  
Oh by the way, I think I can try to update my story faster now that its vacation. YES. I said VACATION, which means….. ANIME, MANGA, ANIME. Yeah! ;) hahahaahahaha okay oh yeah right, please also add some reviews of what you think of my story ;* 'kay then! Bye bye~!  
****  
CHAP 9 questions that can/maybe be answered  
what will happen on Gray's sudden realization?!  
Reaction of Erza?  
Developing feelings?!  
etc. (…. I'll just based it on the number of the pairings you'll sent me, but I'll probably add those to ****) **


	9. Announcment!

Minna-san please keep messaging me the pairing that you want. Thank you for your cooperation. For those who already did, i would like to thank you for cooperating!  
I will update soon, so please look forward to it!

- Starberrylover06


End file.
